


kissing

by alxxring



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Realization, Shiro is mentioned, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: keith gets out of a healing pod and... well, yeah. its cute, i kind of like this oneshot :)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 20
Collections: Klance





	kissing

so since I'm still into klance, have this one-shot!

_**1638 words** _

-

I've always been the red paladin. Paladin of fire. but for the first time had I found out what Shiro meant by "firey PAssiOn iS bUiLt iN mY soUL, yOU juST haVE tO fiND tHe riGHt pErsON."I'd always thought he was just being Shiro, spewing some romantic bull from his ass. find the right person? Psh, sure. but as the warmth of the situation hit my chest, same did the happiness. I didn't think this moment would ever bathe me in warmth, or- be this good. this amazing breathless feeling was one I couldn't wrap my head around. the love on my brain and his name on my tongue decided they'd be transparent and not want to come out of my system. I couldn't tell if I was flying or still, or if we were even still in the hallway. his hands massaged my scalp, and I gasped- letting the breath out through my nose, and if this was kissing; I'd never resist it. and if this was how lance kissed, I'd lose my whole ego begging him for just another kiss. just like that, oh fuck I'd be hooked. I felt his hands travel to my triceps- raising my tremoring arms to his neck, setting me in place. making sure he was gentle. these positions and sensations made me feel like a lovesick virgin, and I couldn't help but sigh into his mouth again, hearing the muffled sounds we made. how could lance kiss me- and make me feel this light? but heavy. soaring. but sinking. breathing. and choking. it was so weird and contradicting. but I knew I could never get enough of the contradicting feeling.this feeling of warmth was extremely new- and the pleasurable feeling on my skin was brilliant. robust, and rich as I felt his thumb rubbing circles on my hip. the pungent feeling of our chests smushed together, his body practically spilling warmth onto mine, made me want to drop dead of affection. I'd never wanted to feel his hands around my hips more than I do now because I know I can have it. each time I try to say his name, I give up and accept the air he breathes into my mouth. it feels like I'm being suffocated, but then also being pumped with new oxygen. clean. sweet and nice. it was like smothering some addicting drug- but not suffering. and each time I'd move- he'd quietly whine. I loved it. I needed it. I didn't know what any of this meant. why it felt so good, why I liked this stifling perception, and why this felicitous feeling made me want to scream. I admired how he tried calming my shaking- but it was no use because I was tremoring from desire. being the person I was- my body just decided to be overly dramatic. feeling high. marvellously feeling like an acid addict. yes, this kiss was amazing. it was everything I didn't expect to happen today. and though I knew that things after this kiss would be complicated if I'd choose the wrong thing. to be emo and angry about this. but I'm not. I'm glad that Lance didn't show concern for the after effects, and it was really hard to think about anyways- with my scalp being massaged by lances soft hands, and a hand wrapped around my waist. so ill give up on thinking for this. which is usually something I never do. I'd usually sit in a corner with a frown, arms crossed, thinking. thinking about lance, Shiro, pidge, hunk, Coran Coran the beautiful man, Allura, Zarkon, Voltron, being gay, lances family. but none of that mattered now. none of it. the only thing on my mind, hands, and tongue, lance. and when I'd opened my eyes to peak at his face, his half-lidded eyes shocked me, and I stumbled over my breath. his eyes were stunning. and as he continued to close his eyes, I noticed how his jacket was slipping off his shoulder, realizing I'd never seen this side of him. this wasn't wise lance, cocky lance, vulnerable home sick lance, or serious lance. this lance was.... a new lance. it was weird how making out with lance burned any thought insight, but again made me think, and want. make me want to never let go of this side of him, and instead hold it tight between my hands. his hands travelling my body, and him running through my mind. everything I felt or everything he said made me spin and right now, I needed lance. I didn't care what side of him- just lance. because each side was a mask and I'd always known. that raw sentiment and affection was something that'd always driven my wild. and even now as I was internally numb to any thought, every physical touch and caress blew my mind. the writhing need for a touch seemed to be eating me from the inside, and I truly felt pathetic. I really didn't want to ask him to touch me. that's.... weird? besides, I could be fine with this now. I couldn't take advantage. not any more.this boy had actually given me so much, despite his weird way of doing it, but I was no different. how did I not notice just how this shit hurt to know I'd been such a dick to this vulnerable guy. this sweety? this sweetheart was lance? and I'd been so salty??????????? the one thing more concerning than my realization was lance stopping his movements. 9and when he pulled back with that vulnerable expression, but also some fire behind his eyes, I flinched. truly flinched.I knew he was sorry, and I know his senses had just come, and he was scared. and I didn't want him to be. but I knew he was scared of what I'd say or do, and that is such a suffocating feeling, to know the truth.I felt all the guilt rush to me as he said: "ahha....dios mio...keit- I'm so sorry," he said it in a way of nerves."I kissed you... wow. i-" he shook his head, visibly sister spooked, spooped, and shook."I kissed you." 

I don't know if the kiss tripped me up, but everything he did was suddenly so... I don't know... it just made me happy to see him look at me. and when I laughed, saying "don't be sorry" he blurted "why'd you stop?" he asked mEE, with a look that pHYsically clenched my heart

"I stopped?" shock and disbelief. "yeah." he breathed out, the hand in my hair falling to the other side of my hip, and I let out a hum of satisfaction, blinking drowsily though I was far from it. I don't know- I feel... happy? like Zarkon isn't a thing, the Galra arent planning against us. and I didn't just almost die- yesterday. even though his face still looked mortified, I just had a gut feeling I could fix it. "Relax, don't look so scared," I whispered in our airspace, feeling like the best version of myself. though we just finished some emotionally exerting shit, I wanted to get something through to him. for him to thoroughly understand. so I will explain to him. "when I got out of the pod..... I had a sense of clarity. it was like I knew exactly what to do." and I think he was scared I'd let go as he hesitantly nodded. "and yesterday, on my way to this ship, bleeding out- I was so scared that I'd die and never see your face again. never get to do this, hug you, laugh with you, or... talk to you. and it scared me." 

"you aren't mad?" of course, I shook my head, tightening my grip on his neck."I've been wanting to do that since the last time. forever." Lance sighed, smiling with the gushiest look I could have ever pictured. and for the first time, I wanted him to stop smiling. I only wanted that special, beautiful smile, for me. "everything turned out alright, no more trashy emo stages?" he asked that gushy smile still there. "Mhm." I personally just wanted to feel his hands all over my body and all of these weird selfish wants and desires hadn't popped into my life until lance, nor had my sweaty palms, flipping stomach, and sexual fantasies. I honestly wanted them to happen. every last single one. even the ones with Jason Momoa, and Lizza Koshy. I wanted to try everything he wanted, every food, outfit, song, fantasy, and desire. I wanted to hold him, and apologize, tell him I know what I want now, and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore."so what is it you want?"a slightly worried expression... funny he asks that "you," I sighed like the universe had been taken from my shoulders, because it very much has. "I want you. I know what I want now- and I've never been so proud to say that. I'm not afraid to scream it to the whole galaxy, the whole universe, and every planet from then on out." each moment a word escaped my lips. his hands tightened, and his smile got impossibly gushier. impossibly. "I know I've been a complete bag of dicks, just know I didn't mean anything." I'd never been so happy to confess a lie. man, was lance changing everything I had kept to myself. he was breaking every wall, barrier, and checking everything off of every list. and I guess things actually turned out well.

Lance McClain, I love you. this galaxy is small when I have my universe next to me in bed every night. to fight alongside me, and hold me when I need to be held. every new touch or memory is held into my brain, and I can't help but want to memorize every moment. maybe it is excessive, but that's how I feel.

**Author's Note:**

> not how i imagined my first fic on this site would be but...


End file.
